


DS9 Paper Child

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021, paper child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Небольшая прогулка с чибиками со станции «Дальний Космос 9».
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	DS9 Paper Child

**Author's Note:**

> Кошку на фото зовут Кира :)


End file.
